A variety of types of precision screwdrivers are known in the art. Generally, such screwdrivers provide a small handy screwdriver that may be used for a variety of applications. The portability and functionality of such screwdrivers is often assisted by the provision of multiple screwdriver bits that may be utilized with a single screwdriver. Some of such screwdrivers are formed in a “pen-like” shape having an end cap such that the screwdriver may be easily carried in a shirt pocket or the like. Often, the storage of additional bits, the ease of use of such screwdrivers, the end caps of such screwdrivers have characteristics that result in an inefficient use, a clumsy retention of the various components and a general lack of “user friendliness.”